


Stalking Etiquette

by Lady_Aya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, kinktastic, mentions bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aya/pseuds/Lady_Aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes his "stalking" to a whole other level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Etiquette

A black Camaro pulled up in front of the Stilinski residence at 11:30 on the dot, like every other night that week. He wasn’t sure if Stiles had caught on yet, but Derek was pretty into this ‘stalker’ thing. 

He parked just behind the large row of hedges and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. This was the fun part, the part he really enjoyed, the part that kept him coming back for more. 

He searched quickly through his phone book, found Stiles’ icon and smiled. He had taken this picture last week, a picture that the teen had posed up on the couch in just his tight black briefs and a seductive smile. 

He pressed the dial button just as he exited his car, tonight was going to be something Stiles wasn’t expecting. 

His cell phone rang again, Stiles was sure that these people always picked the absolute worst times to call. He had his favorite vibrator pulsing deep inside him and was not looking forward to answering his phone and moaning to whoever was on the other line, but they had rung him twice already and Stiles feared it was something important. 

“Hello?” he answered, voice quivering from being semi-frustrated, semi-aroused. A phone conversation while masturbating; that was a kink he felt like he could get into. 

“So what exactly are you wearing right now?” 

The teen knew that voice anywhere. “Seriously?” Stiles was completely annoyed right now. No one was allowed to disturb ‘Me Time’ without a damn good reason. “Did you really call me just to ask that stupid question? I thought it was something important for you to have called like three times.”

“Like whatever you’re doing is so important. What do you mean, called you three times? This is the first time?”

“Scott, I’ll call you back,” Stiles quipped and hung up the phone before his best friend could whine about being ignored. Normally, he would be curious about who was calling him but he had finally located his prostate and his mind blanked completely. His arm was starting to get sore with the constant in and out motion as he battered his own prostate with the large vibrator. A whining noise escaped from his throat, Stiles wanted to come and he wanted it now. He picked up the pace, forcing the black plastic deep within him only to retrieve it once again. He kept up a fast and hard pace, determined to get himself off and get himself off well. Just as his thighs began trembling, he heard a very familiar ring tone. 

“Derek?”

“Good boy,” Derek breathed heavily into the phone. There was nothing like standing outside your own house watching your mate shove a large plastic cock into his tight hole. Well, besides shoving your own cock into your mate’s tight hole. 

“You look like you could take a good fucking, couldn’t you, Little Red?” He knew exactly what calling Stiles ‘little red’ would do and received a soft sigh and a slightly louder moan in response. Yes, tonight would certainly be fun. 

“You wet thinking of my cock?” He paced the phone onto his shoulder and held it there with his ear, freeing his hands, only to shove one down the front of his pants and rub at his forming arousal.

“I am, sir, so wet,” Stiles whimpered into the phone. He knew this game very well. Derek would drive out front and call his phone and have a round of phone sex before coming inside and fucking Stiles hard for round two. 

However, the alpha had never been this dirty before and – wait, had he just said look? “Can you see me? How can you see me, Derek?” Stiles stuttered quickly, glancing around the living room and halting the movement of the vibrator within him.

“You want that ass to belong to me?” was the wolf’s only response.

“Yes, so much, sir.” The teen couldn’t take Derek’s lust-ridden voice and the vibrator firmly against his prostate. He moaned as he picked up where he left off, thrusting it in and out wildly and spreading his legs further apart on the couch. 

“Rub it and tell me how it tastes.”

“Mmm, it tastes so good. It would taste better if I was sucking it off your cock.” 

Derek ripped his boxers clean off and grasped his hardened member as he watched his little mate reach down between his legs and follow his directions. The alpha smirked; he knew Stiles would eventually play back. 

“How’s that toy? Got any others around you?”

“A few, I didn’t want to bring too many downstairs.”

“What do you have there?” Derek couldn’t see much of what was on the floor in front of Stiles, but it wasn’t likely that he would even take his eyes away from the hard plastic stretching his mate’s little hole. 

“Vibrator, leash and collar, hand cuffs and a whip,” the younger one listed off as he peeked down to the floor. Earlier, when he had brought them down, it had been in the hopes that Derek would be home early and play with him. It seemed he was getting his wish anyway, if only a bit later than he expected.

“Get on your knees like you’re kneeling in front of me,” the alpha instructed. His mate was losing the plot and Derek wanted to rush the foreplay now that he was hard.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles huffed as he twisted his hips, rolled off the couch and gently landed on the floor. 

He picked up the pace he was using to thrust the vibrator into himself. He moaned loudly, brain fuzzy with the need to hear Derek direct him further, command him further, possess him further. This game was just as much for Stiles as it was for Derek. 

“You like being there?” Derek queried, fisting his cock roughly. To say he enjoyed seeing the boy on his knees was a bit of an understatement. 

“Very much,” Stiles shivered as he answered. He loved when Derek’s voice got that low, that controlling. 

“Tell me what you want most in the world right now,” Derek demanded and reached lower to roll his balls. “Slip that dildo out and shove two fingers in there and ride them while you tell me.” Derek left no option for Stiles in his tone, other than to do exactly as he said.

“What I want most is to be abused by your cock. I want it shoved down my throat until I’m gagging for air and it’s slapping me in the face. Then I want your hard dick forced into my tight ass as I’m clenching around it. I want it thrust into me hard and fast, over and over, until I’m so close that I’m begging you to let me come, begging you to spill deep within me.” By this point, the younger man was beyond trembling with excitement. He felt like every nerve, every cell, was begging to do anything Derek demanded. 

He was so eager to submit that he forcefully yanked the large toy out, hissing at the loss, and plunged three fingers in. He shifted his position on his knees, raising his hips and lowering them swiftly, riding his fingers as instructed. He moaned out his breath as he thrust himself down and pushed against his spot.

“You want to come right now?” 

“Please, sir, please,” Stiles could barely hold on anymore. He wasn’t sure when he had stopped breathing, but the need to come seemed to outweigh his need for air.  
“Come. For me. Now.” 

Stiles released all over the floor in front of him as he slumped down, light-headed, gasping for air. “Ngh, so good,” he let out gently, eyes rolling into his head from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“You like it better when I command you to come, more than masturbating by yourself?” the older man grunted, still stroking himself but less rushed. He was still hard and Stiles was most certainly going to take care of it. 

“I love being commanded by you, sir,” Stiles’ voice was still gentle, still feeling the lethargy of a good orgasm. 

“Good. Perfect, you come everywhere?” 

Stiles quirked his eyebrow and peeked an eye open. He blushed at the evidence all over the floor, rug and coffee table in front of him. He nodded, too embarrassed by the answer to vocalize it. 

“I love hearing you come.” 

Stiles could hear the smirk in the alpha’s voice. Apparently, Derek still wanted to play. “Where are you now?”

“On the couch, Derek. Come play with me,” Stiles snuggled into the cushions, ready for his alpha, hoping he wasn’t too far away. 

“Did I tell you to get off your knees?” Derek sneered as he glared through the window. 

“Shit,” Stiles slammed into the floor, most likely bruising his knees from the sheer force of trying to obey swiftly. “Sorry, sir.”

Derek smirked as Stiles winced. “Good boy.” 

The younger man’s cock perked at Derek’s praise. “Derek, can I ask you a favor?” He heard a grunt of affirmation. “Will you tell me what you would do to me if you were here right now?” Stiles’ voice sounded so innocent and arousing, Derek didn’t think he’d be able to say no even if he hadn’t been so hard. 

Derek gave himself one last tug before pulling up his pants and boxers. He readjusted himself as he moved from his place in front of the window and walked towards the back of the house. “If I was home right now? Well, I would walk in the door and you would be dressed in just your briefs, waiting in front of the door on your knees and you would welcome me home by rubbing your face against my thigh.” The wolf smiled as he crept silently up the back stairs and let himself inside. 

“Then I would pet your head like the good boy you are. I would reward you by pulling out my cock and ramming it down your throat, listening to you gag, cough and watching you drool all over yourself. I would force myself into your throat so deeply that the tears you shed would make your make up run down your face. I’d smudge it with my thumb, gazing down at you beautiful face.” Derek shifted out of his jacket and shoes and swiftly made it through the back hall and into the kitchen. 

He removed his pants and shirt, clad in only his boxers as he padded through the dining room to the front hall. He could see Stiles on the floor in the living room, through the glass French doors, and decided to finish his story before making his presence known. 

“I would tie your hands behind your back, continuing to gag you with my cock. Sliding myself out of your throat, I would grab you by the waist and lift you onto the dining room table. I would gag your mouth with whatever’s lying around and bend you over. I would palm your ass cheeks and lick right up the center and then thrust my tongue deep within your tiny hole, feeling it clench around my intrusion.” 

Stiles was panting; all the satisfaction he had previously felt was clouded by a heated sensation at the bottom of his stomach. His dick was hard and dripping with want. The things Derek did to him were illegal in at least thirteen countries. When he thought about it, everything Derek did to him was illegal in most countries. 

However, this game always got to him the most. The way his alpha treated him like a rag doll, like his own personal fuck toy, managed to get Stiles worked up the most. The way his voice demanded submission and obedience made the younger man shake with the desire to please.

“May I touch myself, sir?” 

Derek was so close to Stiles that he could hear his voice, not just through the phone any more.

“Not yet, I want you leaking come before you even breathe on your cock. When I’m done rimming you, I’ll tie your ankles to the legs of the table and your waist to the top of it, making it impossible for you to move you lower half.” Derek slipped out of his boxers, teasing the tip of his purpling erection with the palm of his hand. He needed to speed this along and fuck that tight ass soon, before he exploded just from his own fantasy. 

“I’ll sink my cock back into that perfect mouth of yours, thrusting until I’ve come. Then I’ll make sure my dick is coated and slippery. I’ll smack that little ass before I roughly plow into the poor tight hole with my cock, ramming you harder and harder, over and over, deeper and deeper while you’re unable to escape the pounding I’m giving you. I’ll stretch you to the max, pushing deeper than ever before. Then I’ll grab you by the hair and pull your head back, haring you yell through the gag. Yell and moan, actually.” 

Stiles was moaning now, quite loudly as well. Being unable to touch his dripping red dick was torture and he couldn’t help but love it. Derek’s deep husky voice describing in perfect detail a fantasy that could come true the second he got home was beyond arousing for Stiles. 

“You may touch yourself now.” 

Stiles cried out his relief as he grabbed himself, fisting roughly. His member was so sensitive that he hissed at the grasp. He was so caught up in the pleasure that he didn’t notice the alpha entering the room. Grappling with the urge to come, Stiles slowed his pace, waiting for Derek’s instructions to come through the tiny receiver plastered to his ear. 

Yet, all he could hear was the dial tone. He was so in shock that Derek had hung up on him that he stopped moving his hand and looked at his cell. Derek, his mate, had left him this hard with no release and no instructions. Was he supposed to wait until he got home or was he allowed to finish himself off? Would Derek be mad at him if he came before he got home? Just as Stiles was trying to come up with a plan, the alpha knelt behind him silently and leant over to whisper into Stiles’ ear. 

“And when I pull out after coming deep inside you, you will lick my cock clean,” the older man instructed as he thrust unannounced into Stiles’ already stretched and slick hole. Stiles quivered as his alpha repeatedly hit his prostate with his dick, sending shock after shock of pleasure to Stiles’ brain. “Then once I’m finished, you will thank me for the fucking you were granted.” 

Stiles squirmed, Derek was fucking him just how he liked; hard, rough, unexpected. He was so close to coming that he was hyperventilating. It was too good and for too long. “Please, sir, may I come?” 

“You like the thought of come filling your ass and leaking out? Bursting inside you? The taste of my balls in your mouth?” Now Derek was just teasing him, mercilessly.

“Ah, god. Yes, Derek, yes.” 

“Come, now.” Derek reached for Stiles’ oversensitive dick and stroked it along with his commands. “Scream for me, slut.” 

The teen’s voice caught in his throat before he was able to comply. He loved when Derek got this abusive, but it rarely happened. He was past being able to think, being able to do more than blindly obey Derek’s orders. 

“Scream my name.” 

The words flooded past Stiles’ lips. Anything to get Derek to thrust harder, stroke faster, abuse him more. God, he needed this. He needed to be used and wanted for his body and treated as property. He desired to belong to Derek entirely, because he craved it on an animalistic level. Perhaps that was why he had gotten to be this kinky and this masochistic, because deep down he wanted everyone to know he was Derek’s. 

“Scream it harder, bitch.” 

Stiles’ orgasm was tangible as he screamed Derek’s name and came violently over Derek’s hand. He collapsed onto the floor in front of him, unable to do anything from the sheer force of his orgasm. 

Derek pulled up Stiles’ hips and reentered the abused passage, thrusting remorselessly three more times before spilling his seed deep within his passed-out mate. Derek pulled out and moved the boy onto his back gently as the younger one groggily came to. 

“Derek, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” Stiles said, looking up into his alpha’s red eyes. 

“I’m such a good alpha, huh?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the cheese to my sandwich!!! :D


End file.
